tout ce que je ferais pour toi
by Whydee
Summary: Cessera tu un seul instant de me suivre partout ? James leva sa main droite et jura solanellement: Jamais ! C'est Lily et James au cours de leur 6ème année à Poudlard. Haine, Amour,... le trouble règne.
1. Chapter 1

**_Et c'est encore moi pour une nouvelle fic ! Mais par contre je suis désolée les chapitres sont un peu beaucoupTRES courts. Et voila. j'espère que sa vous plaira ! _**

**

* * *

**

**Tout ce que je ferais pour toi:**

Le cours d'histoire de la magie était enfin terminé. Les élèves de 6ème année s'engoufrèrent dans le couloir pour se rendre en métamorphose. Lily Evans était coincée au milieux de 3ème année qui n'était visiblement pas pressés d'aller en cours. Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oubliée de noter le numéro de la salle sur son parchemin. Elle devait absolument se faufiller pour rattraper sa classe. Mais n'en eut pas besoin, car les 3ème année tournèrent dans leur propre salle. En quelques instants, elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir. C'était fini. Elle, qui était d'habitude si sérieuse et ordonnée, allait louper le premier cours de métamorphose ...

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, quand, à sa grande surprise quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta, mais ne perdit pas une seconde pour se retourner.

- Oh ... James Potter ... , fit elle déçu.

- n'es tu pas contente de ne pas être la seule absente au cours ? lui demanda-t-il de son air enjoué.

- Cessera-tu un seul instant de me suivre partout ?

James leva sa main droite et jura solanellement:

- Jamais !

- Bon, fit Lily agacé, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre il _faut_ retrouver la salle !

- Mais ce temps n'est pas du tout perdu ! se renforgna James, Au contraire !

* * *

**_Alors, comment vous trouvez le premier chapitre (à part très court) ? Les reviews c'est le petit bouton bleu, là à gauche ! Mais même si vous avez pas aimé mettez moi une petite reviews s'il vous plait, pour dire se qui va pas dans l'histoire, et après comme ça j'essarais d'améliorer. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Prochain chapitre en ligne ! Il est toujours aussi court, mais j'arrive pas à les faire plus longs, désolée. Et merci pour vos reviews je vous Adore-euuuh ! _**

**_

* * *

_**

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter ! s'écria Lily, je n'ai pas envie de rater ce cours, en plus c'est avec un nouveau professeur, et elle a l'air d'être très sévère !

- Ok, d'accord, calme toi, je crois qu'on est en salle 299, marmonna James visiblement déçu.

- Il n'y a aucune raison d'être calme ! Vite dépêche-toi ! le pressa Lily.

Ils montèrent un étage, et se dirigèrent vers le couloir de métamorphose. Lily marchait vite, elle courrait presque, tandis que James trainait derrière, les mains dans les poches, en jetant quelques coups d'oeil aux différents portraits qui étaient acrochés le long des murs. Il y avait un drôle de sorcier qui se mettait les doigts dans le nez, une vieille femme toute habillée en noir qui le regardait passer en plissant ses petits yeux méchants dans un cadre tout aussi noir, et un petit sorcier un peu fou qui regardait tout autour de lui avec une admiration étonnée. Bref pleins de portrait tous plus différent les uns des autres. Il tourna la tête, et vit que Lily l'attendait déjà devant la porte de la salle.

- Viens, vite ! lui souffla-t-elle d'un air exaspéré.

- C'est gentil de te soucier de moi, pour une fois ! dit-il en marchant toujours à la même allure.

- Ce n'est pas de toi que je me soucie !

Il soupira:

- Ca m'aurait étonné.

Mais elle continua, sans prendre en compte son commentaire:

- C'est que je préfère que tu rentre en classe en premier ...

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna James.

- Parce que ... parce que j'ai le trac, avoua Lily.

James fit un sourire d'encouragement à Lily, qui se mordait la lèvre, puis il toqua à la grosse porte en bois.

- Entrez ! fit une voix.

* * *

**_Suspense ..._**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez: Reviews !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_C'est bon, c'est le troisième chapitre ! Oui bon, d'accord, je sais, il a un peu tardé mais j'avais pas trop le temps en ce moment. Et merci pour vos reviews ! Par contre en ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe, je suis désolée mais ça va pas trop être mieux que le chapitre précédent !_**

**_Allez, je vous laisse lire !_**

* * *

James entra, suivi de Lily qui se tortillait les doigts d'angoisse. 

- Veuillez nous excuser professeur, nous étions ...

- Je ne veux pas savoir où vous étiez, ni ce que vous faisait ! Je ne veux plus que ceci se reproduise à l'avenir ! Est-ce bien compris ?

- Oui professeur ... dit timidement Lily.

- Pour être sur que vous n'oublirait pas, vous avez chacun une retenue ! Venez ce soir dans mon bureau, je vous expliqurait en quoi elle consiste. Et j'enlève 10 points à chacuns à Gryfondor, car vous avez dix minutes de retard. Allez-vous assoir à présent !

Lily baissa la tête et alla s'assoir vers les premiers rang, à coté de l'une de ses copines qui regardait James avec beaucoup d'intéret, celui-ci au contraire manifestait une grande indifférence pour tout se qui se passait autour de lui, sauf pour Lily, qu'il ne pouvait pas quittez des yeux. Il alla s'assoir à coté de Sirius, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de lui poser une question.

- Alors, t'as réussi ? Tu lui a dit ? chuchota-t-il.

- Ben, en fait j'ai pas trop eu le temps parce que ...

- VOUS ! Votre nom ! cria le professeur.

- P...Potter, bégaya James.

- Non seulement vous arrivez en retard Potter, mais en plus vous discutez ! Je retire à nouveau 10 points à Gryffondor !

Severus Rogue, cet adolescent boutoneux, était assis vers le fond de la classe, à coté d'un blondinet. Tout deux regardait la scène d'un air narquois.

Après une brève interruption, elle reprit:

- Je me nomme Minerva MacGonagal, et je suis votre nouveau professeur de méthamorphose. Je voudrais tout de suite connaître votre niveau, donc vous allez prendre ses verres à pieds et les changer en herbinocs, qui vous servirons en botanique tout à l'heure ...

Le reste du cours se déroula sans incidents, sinon que François Longdubat a transformé le verre en chou farci, ce qui lui fit avoir deux zéros: en méthamorphose et en botanique. C'est pas mal pour commencer l'année.

Plus tard, dans le hall d'entrée, en direction du parc de Poudlard, James marchait en silence à coté de Sirius. Tout à coup ils entendirent:

- JAMES ! SIRIUS ! ATTENDEZ !

En voyant arriver Lily en courant, Sirius poussa son ami du coude:

- Tente ta chance ! Et surtout demande lui tu sais quoi !

- Ah enfin ! Je voulais vous parler. Tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu, Sirius, dire à James qu'il devait me demander quelque chose. Donc voilà, j'aurais voulut savoir ce que c'était. J'espère que ce n'est pas de me demander la permission de faire une autre _farce_ aux Serpentards ! Parce que je vous le dis tout de suite, c'est non !

- CA VA PAS ! renchit Sirius, comme si on allait te demander la permission de faire des trucs interdits !

- Quels genres de trucs interdits ? demanda Lily en haussant un sourcil.

- Non ... ce n'est pas ça Lily, dit James alors que Sirius allait répliquer.

- C'est quoi alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh... En fait, dit James en retrouvant le sourire qu'il avait perdu depuis que MacGonagal l'avait interpelé, tu te rappelles l'année dernière, ma dispute avec Rogue ?

- Celle où tu l'as fait tombé de 10 mètres, alors qu'il ne t'avait rien fait ? demanda Lily sur un ton reprocheur.

- Oui, bon, fit-il embarassé, eh bien moi et Sirius on a remarqué comme tu l'a bien défendu, malgré qu'il t'ait traitée de ...

- Et alors, à part ça ? le coupa-t-elle.

- Donc j'ai réfléchis et j'ai trouvé que tu avait raison, il ne méritait pas cela. On l'a juste fait perce qu'on s'ennuyait. Et on a eu tort. Je voulais te promettre que je ne recom ...

A ce moment-là, quelque chose attira son attention, de l'autre coté du hall: C'était Rogue. Il avençait vers eux avec un sourire malicieux. Et, une fois à leur hauteur, il lança à James:

- Alors ? On est amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe ? Hin Hin Hin ! Tu tiens vraiment à avoir des petits sang-de-bourbons ? Hin Hin !

Depuis que Rogue avait ouvert la bouche, James sentait battre ses tempes de plus en plus fort. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait craquer:

- Lily, tu m'autorise ? haleta-t-il.

- Non laisse, il n'en vaux pas la peine, cracha-t-elle.

En entendant cela, Rogue se retourna, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, mais cette fois-ci, un sourire de dégout.

- Tu te laisse même commender par elle, cette moldue de souche ! fit-il en désignant Lily.

- ESPECE DE ... DE ... , cria Sirius en cherchant un mot répugnant, mais apparament, il n'en trouva pas de plus répugnant que, DE TOI-MEME, ROGUE !

Mais celui-ci avait déjà disparut dehors. En cet instant, Lily et James levèrent tous les deux leurs yeux lentement. Et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sourirent, mais continuèrent de se regarder dans les yeux. Et ne sachant plus quoi dire, Lily avença d'un pas et leva sa tête, de façonà lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Et comme en un éclair, James rougit.

* * *

**_Et voilà, c'est fini pour le troisième chapitre ! Bon d'accord, il est un peu nul mon troisième chapitre, mais je suis désolée, j'étais en manque d'inspiration. Et je sais que ça fait un peu (beaucoup) pitié les "Hin Hin Hin" mais escusez moi je trouvais rien d'autre !_**

**_Je vous fait de Gros Zibous ! (heu, juste j'ai oublié de vous dire que le prochain chapitre il risque de tarder un peu, parce que j'ai plus trop d'idées, alors si vous en avez vous pouvez me mettre une reviews, mais vous savez même si vous n'en avez pas vous avez le droit de me mettre des reviews quand même !)_**


End file.
